girl and the sea
by Megasarian
Summary: inuyasha/ouran hshs/true blood. she sould feel the stares. she was exspecting it really. im mean you'd stare at a girl walking down a some whoat dark hall in pitch black shades too right?


Paste your document he

She could feel the stares that followed her down the halls. She expected them really im mean you would stare to if a girl walked down a some what darkened hall wearing pitch black shades to right? In the opinion of the many students attending school with her she was an enigma. No one knew any thing about her , not even what family she was from. they simply knew her name was kagome and that she always had her dark sunglasses on. Kagome was simply searching for one person and was having a hard time. Finally admitting that there was to much noise for her to calm down enough to just feel him out she turned to one of the students next to her and stopped them.

"excuse me but could you tell me where i might find kyoya otori," she asked. she waited calmly for the girls answer and smiled sweetly.

"yeah he's in music room three. i'm on my way there i could take you with me if you want," the student answered.

"oh thank you! im kagome by the way," she squealed.

"i'm haruhi, i work with him," haruhi answered. the two walked a good distance, in the oppisite direction from the one kagome had been walking, in a comfortable silence. kagome was pondering what kyoya would say when he saw her. her beloved twin hadn't seen her since they were 10. thats when kagome had become a weakness for him and their father had sent her some where safe . yesterday her father had called her home saying that he'd eliminated all the threats to her and her brother. she knew it was only because she was of marrying age. But still, the thought of seeing her brother again had brought her home faster than the thought of her father supposed love.

"I'm probably going to cause a big problem. I know i should have waited at home, but I have missed him dearly," kagome said as they approached the door.

haruhi pushed the door open and received a very cheery welcome from her friends with tamaki ,of course, being the loudest. kagome tried to find the origin of each voice but they were all talking at the same time. A little over loaded she grabbed for haruhi only to find the girl had walked away. she paniced for about two minutes until the small girl returned to her side.

" I'm sorry but kyoya isn't here yet. but you can sit with mori senpai until he arrives,"haruhi said pointing the boy out. when kagome me didn't move hauhi waved her hand in front of her face. eyes widening she figured out why the girl was wearing the dark shades, she couldn't see. haruhi grabbed her new friends hand and led her to the silent mori who sat alone by the ever popular honey-senpai.

"Here,"she whispered,"oh and don't worry i won't tell any one unless you say i can." kagome smiled a thank you and reached out for a hug. Haruhi smirked and embraced the strange new girl.

Tamaki was the fist to notice the dark haired girl sitting by Mori. deciding it was time to put on a show he walked quietly over and stood basking in the sun light. It only took about 10 seconds until he was sure she was ignoring him and he vanished in to his corner of doom.

" Anyone want to tell me why our king is sulking now," a cool voice asked ,making it's owners appearance in the room known. Kagome knew his voice and stood up carefully and tried to walk over to him but she kept tripping over the chairs. Tamaki noticed this and came to her aid walking her over to kyoya. However the death glare kyoya gave him made him think maybe he had done a bad thing. He stepped in front of the girl to protect her from his friends obvious wrath.

"um...thank you who ever you are. my name is kagome. I'm here to see kyoya otori," Kagome said in a whisper. Tamaki turned and faced the girl and wondered why she acknowledged him now and not before.

"Tamaki louis Suoh, remove your hands from her or i wake honey and tell him it was you," Kyoya said. the blonde did as told , pure horror written on his face. Kagome smiled.

" Aniki, it is good to hear your voice again my dear brother. now where am I,"she questioned lightly. Haruhi was beginning to wonder if the girl ever raised her voice. Kyoya fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around the girls waist, shocking every one who knew him well.

" You're kyoya's sister? but we didn't even know he had a sister," Tamaki said .

"kyo-chan has been hiding things from us takashi," honey commented.

"kyoya, will you,"hikaru started

"explain this," kaoru finished.

Kyoya didn't pay attention to any of them .his world as of that moment consisted of only him and his lost twin sister. he'd never thought he would see her again and now she was there in his arms alive and well.

"Kagome ," he whispered standing up,"when did you come back."

"This morning! please kyo yell me where we are," she asked . Kyoya laughed at his sister's energy. she had always been a live wire and now she was lose in his school.

"Kagome, this is the host club. This is kind of like my own little business. Tamaki is the president or king, mori is the strong silent type male, honey is a boy lolita, the other twins are in the area of gay twincest, and haruhi is our natural. I am of course the cool and smart type," Kyoya explained. Kagome smiled brightly and tried to walk forward to greet them but tripped over the table and almost landed face first in hot tea. Mori caught her with grace and ease and sat her down. Tamaki being oblivious did something stupid as usual.

" Otori princess perhaps if you removed your lovely sunglasses you could see the beauty around you," he said ,all princely charm. as a solitary tear slipped down her cheek , kyoya lost his normally cool manner.

" She is blind you bakayarou,"he yelled after covering kagome's ears," how did you not guess that when she was tripping over the chairs!"

the others simply looked at kagome as she smiled and put her hands over her brothers and sighed. they guessed the two had been separated for a long time , she was acting like they hadn't seen each other in years. Mori looked at her a bit like he looked at honey , he silently pledged to protect her as he did honey and keep an eye on her. she was important to kyoya and so she was important to them all. honey was curious and walked up to her.

"hi! im honey, can i take your glasses off," he asked sweetly. kagome smiled wider and nodded her head yes. kyoya didn't notice as he was still laying in to tamaki with a slowly fading rage. honey deftly reached up and removed her glasses and his eyes widened as they met a pair of sparkling diamond clear eyes. the were the very palest shade of blue and he decided they made her more lovely.

"you shouldn't wear glasses kagome -sama . your eyes are very pretty," honey said. she gasped and tried to hug the boy , it was the first time that anyone had complemented her useless eyes. honey figuring out what she wanted stepped in to her embrace and allowed her to snuggle him. Truthfully he enjoyed being hugged so he just sat still. In he middle of her hug however he heard her stomach rumble.

"are you hungry kagome," he asked.

"y-yes a little, i haven't eaten since yesterday. every one was busy and i didn't want to be a burden so i didn't say anything. i tried to make my self something but after i dropped the cake on the floor the chef told me to leave," kagome said ,holding her stomach. kyoya heard every word and was mentally noting down a huge staff meeting to detail how the care of his sister was to be handled from that point on.

"kagome why didn't you tell me you were hungry,"kyoya asked gently.

"well you were talking to tamaki and you know i hate to be a nuisance," she whimpered turning her face to the left and down. Kyoya pulled her close and nuzzled her hair.

" you are never a nuisance to me ,my dear twin,"he said in her ear, sitting her down he turned to mori," Mori im leaving the protection of my twin sister in your hands, let no harm of any kind come to her. hikaru, kaoru, keep her elegant and un harrased if you must and her into your little twincest act understand, haruhi and honey make sure she's never alone got it?"

Kagome smiled her brother had always been protective of her and she just let him do what he did. besides now she had some friends something she hadn't had in her little safe home. she had her guards sesshomaru and inuyasha, her tutor miroku, the chefs kouga and shippo, and her personal maid sango but no friends outside of the house.

"we understand kyoya,"they all said in unison. They could tell how important she was to kyoya and she seemed nice to them. A faint coughing sound reached her ears and she turned to the source. Tamaki looked left out as kyoya hadn't given him an order and was looking hurt at the cold eyed male.

"what about me,"he whined.

"Tamaki right? how about you could be my knight? like in the stories how the princess has a knight who does things for her or in her name so that she becomes well loved and he saves her from danger sometimes," kagome said ,knowing some how that that would be the perfect role for him.

Tamaki squealed and got down on one knee," I Tamaki Suoh here pledge my self as knight of the princess lady Kagome Otori, our star light maiden!"

kyoya face palmed but he had to admire his sisters ingenuity in giving the over active blonde the role of knight. they spent the rest of the day with kagome on a raised dias and fawning over the new 'queen'. she'd been properly fed and dressed to the nines. Kagome looked out the window and day dreamed of the only friend she'd ever had. They had met when kagome had visited America five years earlier and had had a run in with a world that not many knew existed . Her friend was ancient and magical a fae as was her older brother . Sookie had bound them with the fae light but it had a strange side effect, what ever happened to one happened to the other.

the girls in the club were fawning over kagome like she was a host.

"She's so elegant and refined! Who is she," they squealed. Kyoya was perched just behind her to the left keeping a note on her and working on keeping tabs on Haruhi's debt. Kagome was trying to get his attention and ask what he was doing but kyoya was immersed and she was just to quiet. so she reached through the fae bond to talk to sookie.

'_kagome my friend ,whats wrong,'_Sookie asked mentally.

'_ah sookie my dear im feeling particularly alone right now,'_kagome said, sadness clouding her thoughts.

'_Do you want me to come visit you. I'll bring eric!'_Sookie asked excited. kagome pondered the question. sookie could pop there with her brother easy and it would only take minutes. she knew they had a home near by with every thing they could need and she did miss her friend terribly.

'_yeah bring eric with you please. i miss you guys plus you can meet some of my friends!'_kagome screamed in her head ,hyper. Sookie gave her an ok and left to get eric. kagome came up from her mental conversation to the worried questions of honey asking if she was okay.

"I'm fine honey, i was just trying to figure out if i could get some cake for my self and not have to bother others to get it for me," kagome answered with a sadness in her tone. She hated being blind but she couldn't let anyone know they'd only baby her more.

"It's no bother kagome, we like helping you. your not mean like kyoya," Tamaki said, handing her a piece of strawberry cheesecake,"you don't scowl at us for no reason."

"my brother is like that because of me,"she said dejected and low enough that kyoya wouldn't hear her,"we used to be together all the time , until i became a disgrace to my family by being our father sent me away and ordered me not to 'distract' kyoya any more. i didn't talk to my brother for ten years. he probably blames me for not being stronger, but i did fight father and thats how i got this." she showed them an old burn scar where her father had stuck a lighter to her arm to make her let go of the car so she could be locked away for safe keeping.

"He wouldn't blame you for that,"Haruhi said,"he couldn't."

"My beloved brother hates weakness," she said even more quietly, a tear slipping from her pale blue eyes as she pondered her brothers anger at her for not fighting back.

"Alright which one of you bastards made my kagome cry" a harsh voice asked with a strange accent. they all turned to see a pair of people walk in the room anger written on their features. they had pale golden blond hair and dark midnight blue eyes . the woman was only about six feet tall and her companion looked to be almost six seven . the male was glaring hard at the people in the room but the woman spared not a glance for any but the small girl on the throne. she leapt the four feet that separated her and kagome and had the child in her arms in a minute flat.

"My sweetness, who made you shed these tears . I'll have eric shred them and then render them ash. you just tell me who did it ,"Sookie murmured as she nuzzled kagome's hair.

"no body made me cry,"kagome sniffed,"i was just telling them about kyoya."

Sookie had seen and heard enough. She already had a plan to move them to Japan until kagome was gone and now she needed no further encouragement . She place a kiss upon kagome's forehead and leapt down from the dias.

"Eric, we are moving here make you arangments with Pam and godric though i wish godric would come here. i will not be happy until we stay," Sookie barked,then she turned on who she could only assume was kyoya,"you in the books give my your name."

"I am Kyoya Otori, "he said with cool finesse.

"save your charm for the petulant simpering fools you put on a show for. your sister believes that you hate her for leaving. she thinks you're angry with her for not fighting harder when your father had to burn her just to make her go to that stupid fucking safe house,"Sookie raged.

Kyoya looked brokenly at his dear twin. she thought he hated her? but how on earth could he possibly hate some one who was his mirror? how could he hate the sweetest person he'd ever known? he couldn't thats how. Hurt that she could think such a thing he pulled her up from her throne and into a crushing hug and buried his face into her hair small tears in his eyes.

"i don't hate you my chime i can't hate you. im not mad at you either, i never was. I made father tell me a day after you left why you were not in my room when i awoke . I love you more than anything my sister never question that," he whispered in her ear. Eric looked at the two and felt a small part of him lose the anger he held. It was obvious the brother had never wished for her to depart from his side and missed her terribly. No her leaving was all the work of her moronic father and Eric was gonna teach the rat bastard that having children meant taking care of them...no matter what.

"daisuki yo aniki," kagome whispered back. the girls around them squealed and a few of them even fainted and sookie looked around annoyed but said nothing. one girl tried to talk to eric but the heated glare that was sent her way made her shiver with fear and back away. kagome was happy to them again and after kyoya let her go ran straight to eric who picked her up and hugged her as though she was his favorite yet most fragile doll. she buried her nose into his neck and purred happily.

"I missed you too little one," he said gently placing a kiss upon her brow.

re...


End file.
